


(Not So) Quiet Mornings

by Aklusmos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 1, Slice of Life, meeting the parents sorta, the strands have zero boundaries apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aklusmos/pseuds/Aklusmos
Summary: In hindsight, pants would have been a good idea.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 28
Kudos: 288





	(Not So) Quiet Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Two weeks to go until the new season and the trailer drop today cured all my ills including my writers block so you have that to thank for this nonsense which has been partly written since probably August

Carlos wakes to the feeling of a soft tickle of breath at his neck and a warm arm slung over his waist. He lets out a hum of contentment and relaxes even deeper into the soft bed while reflecting on the events of yesterday. To say it was eventful would be a massive understatement, starting with the heartbreak at the juice bar before the world exploded into utter chaos and then settling into a heart soaring finale where TK decided to give them a chance to be together. Carlos suddenly is struck by the need to see TK’s sleeping face, up to this point in their relationship TK has always taken off before it came to the actual sleeping portion of the night. He slowly starts rolling over trying his best not to disturb TK but by the time he’s facing him he can see TK’s dark lashes start to flutter.

“Good morning,” Carlos whispers.

“Hey,” TK’s face ticks up into a smile as he slowly opens his eyes.

A comfortable silence settles between them as they enjoy this new first in their relationship. Carlos slowly brings his hand up to TK’s side to start stroking it lightly, TK hums and his eyes flutter closed once again.

“Looks like somebody needs coffee to start their day.”

TK’s smile grows wider and he struggles to keep his eyes closed, “True, give me a minute and I’ll get a pot started.”

“Tell me where everything is and I’ll take care of it.”

“Hey no, we’re at my place,” TK brings his hand up to Carlos’ head and cards his fingers through his curls.

“And you busted the stitches from your gunshot wound yesterday,” Carlos raises an eyebrow at TK.

“Fine,” TK concedes. “But I’ll remember this for next time.”

“Next time, huh?” Carlos can feel his heart skip a beat at the thought.

“Yeah, next time,” TK’s smirk softens to a smile. “The coffee is in a canister on the counter and the measuring spoons are in the second drawer to the top. Dad should be at the station by now so don’t worry about making noise.”

“Alright,” Carlos closes the distance between them and places a gentle kiss against TK’s lips. He reluctantly pulls himself from the bed and starts ambling towards the kitchen.

* * *

As he’s dumping coffee grounds into the filter he feels a chill go up his spine and briefly wishes he thought to throw on more than a pair of boxer briefs before leaving the warmth of TK’s bedroom. He hits the on switch and lets his mind drift as he listens to the steady drip of coffee plinking into the pot. He’s shuffling through the cupboards looking for coffee mugs when he hears a noise behind him.

“You know I would’ve blown you if you had stayed in bed,” Carlos calls out behind him.

“Thanks for the offer Officer Reyes but I think that might make my son a bit jealous.”

Carlos turns in shock, feeling his face heat up as he loses his grip on the mug in his hand. The mug hits the floor and shatters.

“Uhhh,” Carlos stutters and then drops to the floor to start trying to clean up the mess he’s created. He feels the heat of his blush from the top of his forehead down through his chest. He and TK have been official for less than twelve hours and he’s already managed to completely humiliate himself in front of his dad.

“Woah, hold up you're going to cut yourself!" Owen rushes to grab a broom while trying to wave Carlos away from the mess.

Carlos is still picking up the larger pieces of the mug when TK enters into the room to check out the commotion.

“Hey what’s going on in here?”

“Um,” Carlos freezes like a deer in the headlights as he looks up at TK. “I can explain.”

It’s at that moment that Owen returns with a broom and TK starts to piece together the sequence of events.

“Dad, aren’t you supposed to be at the station by now?” TK crosses his arms over his hoodie clad chest and raises an eyebrow in his direction.

“Well that was before your impromptu trip to the ER yesterday,” Owen defends. “Though, if I had known you were having a sleepover I wouldn’t have been quite so worried.”

Carlos is very acutely aware of how underdressed he is for this entire exchange and briefly considers signing himself up for witness protection just so he never has to show his face ever again. TK seems to sense his distress though because he quickly comes to his rescue.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to wear your jeans again today so I left some sweats for you on the bed,” TK crouches down and takes the pieces of mug from Carlos’ hand. “I’ll finish cleaning this up so you can get dressed.”

Carlos is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth and takes the opportunity TK is giving him, “Thanks, uhh, I’ll be back out in a few. The coffee is almost ready.”

* * *

When he reaches TK’s room he sits on the bed, drops his head into his hands and lets out a long sigh. He briefly considers texting Michelle for advice but quickly dismisses the idea, containing his embarrassment is outweighing any advice she might have to offer at the moment. Hopefully one day he’ll be able to reach a point that this will be a funny anecdote that they’ll tell at parties but right now he’s just trying to convince himself to ever leave this room again. While he’s contemplating how long he can stay in the room without it being too weird he notices something on the end of the bed out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head to investigate and sees a neatly folded t-shirt on top of a pair of sweatpants. A feeling of warmth floods through his chest; apparently TK hadn’t just been giving him an excuse to leave the room earlier but had actually thought of him before leaving the warmth of his room. Carlos pulls on the clothes TK left for him like a suit of armour and steels himself to rejoin the Strands in the kitchen.

He makes his way down the hall and takes a deep breath before entering the kitchen but pauses when he overhears TK and Owen throw out his name.

“So judging by the sleepover I’m guessing you and Officer Reyes have made it official then. Need I remind you that you’re supposed to refrain from vigorous activity for the next few days?” Carlos feels the flush return to his face once again but he hears TK break out into a laugh.

“Keep the cuffs on hold until next week, got it.” TK sounds so glib Carlos isn’t sure if he feels better or worse about his ill-timed remark to Captain Strand earlier.

“I suppose I stepped right into that one. You know you don’t have to share everything,” Owen responds but doesn’t sound overly scandalized.

“My therapist says I should communicate more.”

Carlos decides this is the best entry point and steps into the kitchen. He glances between the two Strands and reaches for the coffee pot which to this point looks untouched. He fills the three mugs laid out on the counter for them. TK closes the distance between them with a step and wraps an arm around his waist. Carlos is simultaneously grateful and stressed out by this display.

“I’m sorry about breaking your mug, if you let me know where you got them from I’ll get you a replacement,” Carlos offers.

“Don’t worry about it Officer Reyes,” Owen offers while taking a sip from the mug in his hand. “I feel like I’m partly to blame for the broken mug.”

Carlos feels his face flush but TK once again comes to his rescue. “Why do I feel like you’re entirely to blame for the broken mug?”

“I’m going to plead the fifth on that one” Owen takes another sip from his coffee and winks conspiratorially at Carlos. “Well now that I know you won’t be home by yourself I’m going to head into the station to get a start on the mountain of paperwork from yesterday. Thanks for looking out for him Officer Reyes”

“It’s no hardship at all Captain Strand,” Carlos glances to TK and can’t contain the smile that breaks out on his face. “And please it’s Carlos outside of work.”

“Well if I’m going to call you Carlos you’re going to have to call me Owen but my stance from this morning still stands so don’t go getting any ideas.” Carlos chokes on his coffee and starts coughing. TK starts rubbing circles on his back while Owen just finishes off his own mug before placing it in the sink. “Well I better get going, have fun today boys. TK remember be careful with those stitches!”

Carlos regains his breath as he hears the front door shut. TK is still rubbing circles into his back when he speaks again.

“What’s he talking about?”

Carlos groans and drops his face into his hands, he really doesn’t want to lie to TK so he runs through the story in mortifying detail. When he finishes TK bursts out laughing, at this point Carlos thinks his face is just going to be permanently stuck in a shade of red.

“Hey,” TK gently tips his chin up so their eyes meet. “I get why you’re probably feeling embarrassed but don’t forget me and dad work together at a firehouse, he’s heard it all before and won’t hold it against you.”

Carlos sighs, “I guess that does make me feel a little better. I still can’t believe that was the first thing I said to him after we were official though.”

“Speaking of what you said,” a smirk forms on TK’s face, “if I go back to bed does that offer still stand?”

A laugh escapes Carlos, nothing could have prepared him for the audacity of one Tyler Kennedy Strand. “I am a man of my word.”

TK leans in to quickly kiss him before taking off down the hallway laughing all the way. Carlos only hesitates a split second before following, yeah he could get used to this.


End file.
